


No.

by shingeki_no_dead_otp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_dead_otp/pseuds/shingeki_no_dead_otp
Summary: La historia de amor jamás contada de Ushiwaka y Oikawa.





	

—Oikawa... Deberías haber venido a Shiratorizawa —dijo Ushijima sin siquiera pensarlo.

Oikawa se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de asco y, acto seguido, se dio la vuelta para irse, dejando a Ushijima solo. Esperaba que así entendiera su posición. No quería volver a verle jamás.


End file.
